


Да, сэр!

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma





	Да, сэр!

– Да, сэр, – мадемуазель Делакур склоняет голову, предоставляя Долохову возможность любоваться безупречно ровным пробором. В прошлый раз он был волнообразным, а неделю назад – ломаной линией. В начале игры…  
  
Она левитирует нужную пачку документов со стеллажа на стол. Интересно, их в Шармбатоне нарочно учат так держать палочку, что дыхание перехватывает, а в пах бьет горячая волна?  
И еще это мягкое «р»!  
– Как тебя зовут? Имя, малышка?  
– Флер, сэр.  
  
Конечно, Долохов знает ее имя. Но это часть игры: и её «р», и его мгновенно поджавшиеся яйца.  
  
– Сними мантию!  
– Да, сэр.  
  
Она всегда соглашается.  
  
Флер похожа на яркую птицу, вдруг оказавшуюся в клетке. В подвешенной на ржавый крюк в капитанской каюте пиратского корабля, криво сколоченной клетке. Нет больше экзотических цветов и пронзительно-зеленых листьев, только пьяные рожи, требующие повторять за ними глупые слова.  
«Конечно, сэр!»  
«Как вам будет угодно, сэр!»  
  
Молчит, закусив губу, когда Долохов по очереди касается палочкой пуговиц на форменной блузке, обнажая сначала выступающие ключицы и впадинку между ними (под тонкой, почти прозрачной кожей пойманной птичкой бьется пульс)… Потом – кружевную полоску лифчика. И зачем он ей, с такой-то грудью? Разве что подразнить? Что ж, подразнила, хватит!  
Ткань рвется с жалобным треском. Или это девчонка пискнула от неожиданности? Да ладно, она же всегда молчит. Почти всегда.  
  
«Да, сэр!» «Конечно, сэр!»  
  
Чуть выступающие ребра и ниже – пояс плотной черной юбки.  
  
Грудь мягкая и податливая, и маленькая, черт, до чего маленькая! Даже руку, если сверху положишь, не наполняет; а Флер еще и старается отодвинуться – то ли не нравится ей прикосновение шершавой ладони, то ли хочет казаться скромницей. Лучше уж взять темно-розовый сосок в рот, медленно-медленно поводить по нему языком, пока не затвердеет, а потом забавляться с упругой бусиной: сжимать пальцами, сперва нежно, а потом сильней и сильней, пока девчонка не вскрикнет… щелкать по нему, глядя, как вздрагивает молочно-белая грудь, и напрягаются обтянутые светлыми чулками коленки… Сжимать зубами, легко-легко, покусывать, с каждым разом сильнее, но все еще не до боли. Пусть расслабится, прикроет глаза, едва сдерживая стоны… чтобы снова напрячься, когда он сунет руку под юбку. Вот сдвинула бедра, зажав между ними его ладонь, не пуская дальше, туда, где по ткани трусов сейчас наверняка расползается влажное пятно.  
– Ну же, малышка! – а ширинка сейчас лопнет, разлетятся по всему кабинету пуговицы, теряясь в ворсе ковра. – Повернись!  
  
Конечно, рукава от блузки можно просто оторвать, но интереснее расстегнуть высокую накрахмаленную манжету, все восемь чертовых пуговиц. А уже потом дернуть, разрывая по шву – теперь рукав похож на бессильно поникшее птичье крыло, а Флер ежится от холода. Завести за спину руки, пока не коснутся друг друга острые розоватые локти.  
Хрупкие, совсем детские запястья легко умещаются в ладони, но он любит, когда обе руки свободны. Так что – призвать с подоконника рулон с колдолентой, отмотать длинную полосу, и потом виток за витком наматывать ее, сверху вниз, от сведенных вместе локтей почти до плетеного ремешка часиков.  
  
Антонин наклонил Флер над столом, задрал юбку, ткнулся коленом между все еще сжатых бедер, заставляя расставить ноги.  
Сам опустился на колени, коснулся губами белой полоски над краем чулка. А на трусах и правда влажное пятнышко, коснуться его языком, потянуть носом, вдыхая терпкий женский запах… Сладкая девочка… Хорошая, горячая девочка, которая хочет казаться ледышкой.  
– Похоже, тебе нравится?  
– Да, сэр…  
  
Теперь можно и щелкнуть пряжкой ремня, нарочито-громко, с усмешкой глядя, как сжались под тканью трусов ее ягодицы. Не спеша, продлевая наслаждение от тревожного ожидания девчонки, расстегнуть ширинку, выпростать из старых семейников член.  
  
– Твою мать, да его от живота не оторвать, – хмыкнул Антонин и потерся об ее задницу, о чуть колючее кружево трусов. То самое кружево, которое так легко рвется, стоит потянуть двумя пальцами. И можно прижаться к горячей нежной коже, мыча от возбуждения и удовольствия. – Как же я хочу тебя, малышка! А ты? Ты мне разрешишь сделать так?.. – он сдвинул головку чуть ниже, туда, где курчавились светлые волоски, нажал, и Флер инстинктивно отодвинулась. – Нет? А ты непослушная, малышка!  
  
От первого шлепка она вскрикивает, а на белой ягодице наливается розовый отпечаток ладони. А потом утыкается носом в столешницу и только вздрагивает – даже тогда, когда розовые отпечатки пальцев сливаются в сплошное пятно. Только когда поверх его появляются яркие полосы от ударов ремнем, Флер сдавленно стонет. Еще удар… другой… и стоны переходят в тихие всхлипы. Хватит… Теперь развернуть ее к себе, слизать кровь с прокушенной губы, высушить поцелуями дорожки слез на щеках.  
– Малышка, – он вжался членом в мягкие волоски на ее лобке, а она опустила голову на его плечо. Тонкие, будто паутина, волосы пощекотали шею, горячая слеза скатилась по груди туда, вниз, к полуспущенным трусам. – Всё, всё. Успокойся. Теперь будет приятно.  
  
Режущее заклинание – и Флер потирает затекшие руки. Вскрикивает, когда Антонин отрывает остатки скотча, и он гладит, целует покрасневшие предплечья.  
  
Нажал на плечи мягко, почти неощутимо, но она поняла, опустилась на колени, чуть приоткрыла рот. Провел головкой по припухшим губам… Нет, в другой раз, не сейчас, когда взгляда не оторвать от ее покрасневшего зада. Заставил встать на четвереньки, сам опустился рядом. Светлые волоски между ног давно влажные, вязкая слизь тянется за пальцами, когда он то касается упругого клитора, то просовывает палец внутрь – чуть-чуть, не дальше ногтя, только чтобы Флер выгибалась, постанывала и крутила мягкой розовой попой, стараясь продлить ласки.  
– Ну же… скажи это, малышка!  
Она упрямо качает головой, волосы рассыпались по плечам, от аккуратного пробора и следа не осталось.  
– Хочешь? – продолжает дразнить, и она не выдерживает:  
– Я… я хочу. Ну же, пожалуйста!  
  
Вставил резко и тут же начал двигаться, почти вынимая и задвигая по самые яйца. Прижимаясь животом к ее горячей заднице и тут же отталкивая, сжимая бедра сильно, до синяков. Одну руку под блузку, почувствовать пальцами, как она выгибается, стараясь принять его член глубже. Юбка широкой полосой болтается на талии, вздрагивает в такт движениям. Вздрагивают плечи Флер, равномерно качается за окном вывеска модного магазина…  
  
Стоны и вскрики чаще, слышнее, она уже и сама ерзает, крутит задом, приближая свой и его финал. Самое время придержать гиппогрифов.  
  
Член со всхлипом выскользнул, и Флер застонала протяжно, разочарованно. Перевернул ее на спину, погладил натертые ковром коленки. Провел рукой вниз, к тонким – большой и указательный пальцы сомкнулись, еще и место осталось – лодыжкам. Теперь закинуть ее ноги себе на плечи и снова – вперед-назад, уже до конца, не отводя глаз от тонкой шеи и ярких губ. От бисеринок пота над верхней, чуть приподнятой, так что видны белые зубы. От густых трепещущих ресниц. От вздрагивающих в такт его толчкам острых грудей. Еще и еще, пока она не выгнется, сжимая его там, внутри, не вскрикнет гортанно, не обмякнет.  
– Кончила, малышка? – он проводит губами от лодыжки к коленке, а Флер бормочет неразборчиво…  
«Да»?  
«Да, сэр»?  
И от этого «р» Антонина накрывает – каждый раз, как первый, и он рычит, и изливается в нее, падает сверху, вжимая в пахнущий пылью ковер.  
  
Потом он лежит на спине и пускает в потолок колечки дыма, глядя, как Флер приводит в порядок одежду. Как складывает аккуратной стопочкой разлетевшиеся по полу документы, ставит на место упавшую чернильницу и убирает с ковра фиолетовое пятно. И думает, что до следующей проверки еще целая неделя – семь бесконечно долгих дней.  
  



End file.
